disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Love!
'Luna Love! '''is the 9th episode of Season 11. Summary Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja have formed their own nighttime villain team after being beaten by the PJ Masks one too many times, but Luna Girl learns about love when she finds herself developing a crush on Gekko, who saves her from falling off her Luna Board. Plot The episode begins with the nighttime villains getting out of the trash on the back of the midnight trash pickup truck. They groan from being blown off of the roof and into the truck by Owlette’s owl wing wind and they were trying to pick some stinky scraps off of themselves as Luna Girl says that there’s just too many of them villains trying to share all the villain schemes. Gasping, Night Ninja told her that she didn’t and Romeo says that she did say the "sh" word as Night Ninja tells her that she knows that share is the worst word that any villain could ever say. Rolling her eyes, Luna Girl replied that she knows but she’s just upset about the PJ Masks beating them so many times just because they make such a good team. That gave Romeo a genius idea as he says that they should start their own team: a nighttime villain team! Giving Romeo a flat look with narrow eyes, Night Ninja tells him that’s a terrible idea and that everyone knows that villains don’t work together and Luna Girl agrees, but Romeo asks why should they always have to plan all their villain schemes by themselves, when they can defeat the PJ Masks as a team! Finally, the nighttime villains have formed their team and began plotting up their evil plan to take over the PJ Masks' HQ. The next night, the PJ Masks were out on the streets in the Cat Car, checking for any nighttime villains. Unbeknownst to them, the nighttime villains were watching them and now it was time to put their plan to action. Romeo and Night Ninja got the PJ Masks attention and Catboy and Owlette got out to chase them, then behind Gekko, Luna Girl and her moths appeared as they mocked him to catch them if he can. Hopping out of his seat, Gekko rushed out and followed Luna Girl and her moths, but while the villains had the PJ Masks running, the Ninjalinos appeared and covered the Cat Car with sticky splat, so the PJ Masks wouldn’t drive back to HQ. The Ninjalinos giggled and left the splat-covered Cat Car behind. Meanwhile, up on top of the buildings, Gekko was still chasing Luna Girl and her moths, but they were too fast in the air. Just then, when Luna Girl was looking over her shoulder to taunt Gekko, she bumps into a chimney and slips off her Luna Board, making her fall and her moths’ eyes grew wide with horror when they saw their leader falling. Quickly, Gekko used his super lizard grip, jumped off the building top, and caught Luna Girl in his arms, then stuck his feet on the wall as he walks down to the sidewalk. After saving her, Gekko asked Luna Girl if she’s okay while giving her a smile of relief. Then, seeing him smile at her, Luna Girl's cheeks began to flush when she saw that smile and her heart skipped a beat as Gekko sets her down on her feet and checked to see if she’s hurt, but could see that nothing on her is bruised, except he noticed a big bump on her forehead, so to make it better, he kissed her forehead that made the pain go away in a second, making Luna Girl blush even more. After the kiss, Gekko tells Luna Girl to be more careful next time before going back to join his friends. As she saw Gekko going, Luna Girl still felt her heart beating like crazy when she placed her hand on her chest. What is this feeling? Is it that strange emotion people feel when they see someone they start to like? What was it called again? Love? Luna Girl was still thinking about it when her moths asked her if she’s okay as she replied in a stutter that she’s alright as one of her moths reminded her that they need to meet Romeo and Night Ninja and their minions at the PJ Masks’ HQ so they can take it over together. Shaking her head, Luna Girl lets out a deep sigh and calls for her Luna Board. As she was flying behind her moths, Luna Girl's heart started beating more faster as she was suddenly getting warmer, and her cheeks flushed again when she thought about Gekko saving her again, and that smile, let’s not forget that smile! So cute, along with those green charming eyes, those shiny green scales, that long green tail, and those super strong green gecko muscles! All this daydreaming about Gekko was distracting Luna Girl that she was having a hard time watching where she was going and she wasn’t listening to her moths when they tried to tell her to watch out for the tree, which she crashed into and got stuck in it. Then, one of the branches breaks, and Luna Girl falls and lands right in front of the feet of Romeo and Night Ninja, who were both staring down at her with glares as Night Ninja asked her where she’s been. Embarrassed, Luna Girl scrambled to her feet and dusted herself clean, stammering that she just fell off her Luna Board and apologized for being so tardy, while hiding her blushing face from her teammates. But Romeo was the first to notice as he asked Luna Girl what was wrong with her and if she’s coming down with something. Luna Girl stayed silent for a moment, although she replied that she’s fine and that it’s just the hot weather, even though it’s cold in the night, until Night Ninja finally gets it: Luna Girl has fallen in love! With her cheeks getting more red, Luna Girl blurts out that she’s not and that it’s just the hot weather, but Night Ninja was already teasing her, and so were his Ninjalinos and even Robot joined in the teasing. Luckily, Luna Girl’s moths defended her and Romeo snaps at them to stop fooling around for that they need to get inside the PJ Masks’ HQ so they can take it over while the PJ Masks are busy cleaning the Cat Car out of the sticky splats. The villains rushed towards the HQ and got to work, although Luna Girl was behind, and they were finally inside. Later, the villains having a victory party, for finally defeating the PJ Masks! But Luna Girl didn’t seem to be in the mood for celebrating, as she was still thinking about Gekko. When he noticed, Romeo gives Luna Girl a stare with his eyebrow raised with suspicion as he says to her that something’s up with her. Again, Night Ninja said that Luna Girl has to be in love as she snaps at him that she is not without stopping herself and before clapping a hand over her mouth. Finally with a heavy sigh, Luna Girl admits that she is in love but Romeo was disgusted by that as he told her that villains aren’t supposed to fall in love because they’re too evil for love. However, Night Ninja, along with his Ninjalinos, find this interesting as he then starts to ask Luna Girl who is the lucky guy she’s got her moony eyes on, hoping that it might not be either Catboy or Gekko, but Luna Girl wouldn’t tell. That left Night Ninja annoyed as he decides to make her speak up, but nothing seems to work! Meanwhile, the PJ Masks were busy cleaning the sticky splats off the Cat Car. Just then, the alarm from HQ sounded, which means that someone has broken into HQ! Quickly, Gekko ran back to HQ to find out what was going on there before either Catboy or Owlette could stop him. But he was already gone as they finally got rid of the last sticky splat and hopped into the Cat Car and drove off to follow their friend! Back at HQ, the nighttime villains were setting up a trap for either of the PJ Masks in case either of them breaks in, but Luna Girl was the only one distracted. The Ninjalinos set up the trap outside and then went back in HQ. Just then, the PJ Picture Player sounded and on the screen showed Gekko trying to get inside the PJ Masks’ HQ to stop the villains. When Luna Girl saw Gekko trying to get in, she felt herself blushing again and hoped that Romeo or Night Ninja wouldn't notice when they saw him outside. Suddenly, the trap sprung and it traps Gekko as Luna Girl gasped and Romeo and Night Ninja cheered, then Romeo ordered Robot to bring the trapped PJ Mask into HQ, just to lure Catboy and Owlette in and trap them, too. Luna Girl felt sorry for poor Gekko as she and the villains took him into Owlette’s HQ room. Quickly, the villains went to the door to confront the two PJ Masks and Luna Girl stayed with Gekko to guard him. While the villain boys were at the door, there was an awkward silence between Luna Girl and Gekko. She could see that Gekko was looking away from her as Luna Girl felt her heart beating again, and in a fast speed this time, then without stopping herself, she apologizes to Gekko about her and the other two villains taking over HQ. Hearing her say that, Gekko asked if she really means it and Luna Girl replied yes because that’s what villains do, they take over stuff. With a smile that made Luna Girl blush again, Gekko replied that it’s okay and understands just as he said to Luna Girl that for a villain, she ain’t all bad, and Luna Girl guessed that she can take that as a compliment as the two started talking and even laughing with each other. Meanwhile, Night Ninja tells Catboy and Owlette to leave just when loud noises blasts out of the HQ and everyone covered their ears as Romeo went back in to try and turn the sound off. That gave Catboy an idea as he tells the villains that he can come in to help stop the noise, but Night Ninja refuses and says that it's the villains headquarters now and there's no way the PJ Masks can get in. Looking back at Catboy, Night Ninja suggests that they should let him in, but Romeo replied in refusal that they can't as he and Night Ninja were started to argue. Finally, the villain boys let Catboy in, but Night Ninja says that they'll be watching him just in case he has an PJ tricks up his sleeves, not knowing that Owlette has snuck in after Catboy went inside HQ. As he was inside, he saw that everything was a mess! Sticky splats were pressing all the buttons which explains the loud noises HQ was making. Quickly, Catboy got to work on trying to remove the sticky splats while his friends snuck into their HQ rooms, but not realizing that Luna Girl and her moths were in Owlette’s HQ room with Gekko still trapped while Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos were in Gekko’s HQ room, ready to attack them as they already known that the PJ Masks were trying to get their HQ back. However, the villains were beaten easily, and Catboy even managed to free Gekko from the trap. Now they don’t have any tricks, machines, or sticky splats left to stop the PJ Masks and they’ve got them where they want them, but just when they thought they’ve won, the villains had one last trick up their sleeves as Night Ninja ordered his Ninjalinos to throw sticky splats which they did when they threw them at the PJ Masks’ feet, then Romeo pulled out a remote to press a button that shoots out a beam from it’s tip and went above the PJ Masks, which then forms a force field that traps them! Romeo and Night Ninja laughed evilly, except Luna Girl, who was showing sympathy over the trapped PJ Masks just as she saw Gekko use his super gecko muscles to help break free from the force field, but it wouldn’t break! And now that the PJ Masks were trapped, Romeo orders Luna Girl to use her Luna Magnet to send the PJ Masks far, far away where they’ll never be a bother again. With a sigh, Luna Girl pulls out her Luna Magnet and was about to do it when she started to hesitate and then ask herself in her mind. What can she do? Gekko helped her after he saved her from falling off her Luna Board. Finally, she had an idea! Feeling impatient already, Romeo and Night Ninja both snapped at Luna Girl to do it already as she does, but then misses and “accidentally” sends a Luna Magnet beam bouncing off the walls and hitting the remote in Romeo’s hands, which shuts off the force field and frees the PJ Masks! And now that they were out of the force field, the villains retreated and ran out of HQ, their minions following. But as Romeo and Night Ninja and their minions were ahead, Luna Girl and her moths followed behind just as Luna Girl looked over her shoulder and thought that the PJ Masks were smiling a thanks to her for saving them and their HQ, which she couldn’t help but smile back and wave goodbye to them before going to join the other nighttime villains and their minions. The PJ Masks all shout hooray, cause in the night, they’ve saved the day! The next day, Greg was in his room looking out the window, and it looked like he was thinking about something, or someone. Glider and Lionel notice and went up to their owner to ask him if he was okay as Greg replied with a smile that he’s alright, then he placed his hand on his beating heart and smiled to himself, feeling that he had fallen in love with someone, and he goes back to looking out the window again while the two lizards looked at each other in confusion, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia * Luna Girl develops a crush on Gekko in this episode. * Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja form their own villain team in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Romance Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes with images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 11 images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 11 episodes Category:Moths images Category:Flying images Category:Episodes with the primary villains